Roddy: First Letter to Dad
DAD. You would not BELIEVE what happened today. A LOT. OF STUFF. Okay so- I got halfway through this letter first and then realized that I forgot to give some needed background info so. Here. First of all, there’s this weird elf that’s decided he lives here now. Apparently he’s a friend of Ombre’s? I dunno why though. He licked me! And he has a wolf! And he broke into my room and tried to eat the little clockwork crow! He’s lucky he didn’t poison himself, honestly. Anyway, Goro and Larkin and Mishka took off to Sienna Springs. Apparently that’s where Morgan Wyn is from so you know- they wanted to nose around. So one day I got this crow, and it was the Sanguines wanting to have me come help guard a house. Didn’t say why. I was afraid to ask too many questions so I just went, and Asya came too. The day was mostly uneventful, we hung out and I got to practice Nighthand more, and then guess what. GUESS WHAT. The door comes open and there’s RAEF and the WEIRD ELF KID and his wolf and two other people I didn’t recognize. They were out cold though. Apparently they’d broken into the place and killed some people and stuff?? Why is Raef breaking into the house I’m guarding!? I could have tried to help if I’d known about that! Instead I just- got to sit around awkwardly for twenty minutes until Wyn showed up. Fortunately she said to just let them go so I didn’t have to fight like twenty people in order to save their lives. I made Raef explain the whole deal after I got back to the castle. Apparently Lyra got her shop broken into and they stole this neat whip weapon thing she’d made. Well, needless to say we didn’t get it back. Oh yeah apparently the two people I didn’t know were Jasper’s brother (apparently she has 3) and their friend. They took off back to their place before I got back from the Sanguine stuff. Other than that, well and the weird elf running around making messes, castle life has been good. Nobody’s gotten seriously injured, and I haven’t fought with Goro again. I’m trying to help more with the schemey stuff, I’m not so sure if it’s gonna go that well. I tried to help Goro with research but I got distracted and he ran me out after I threw a spitball at him. I’ve pretty much learned Nighthand though! It’s great. Asya’s been helping me since Jonn’s over there now. Oh, tell him hi for me and give him a hug! Oh hey actually- here’s a bit for Jonn. Jonn- I hope your having fun over at Shepard’s Hills! Grandma and Uncle Leigh are great. Do the goats like you too? The townspeople are jerks- charged me extra for being from ‘out of town’. Hrmp. Well anyway, you stay safe and enjoy yourself. Miss you. Maybe I’ll come by for a day or so soon. Dunno though, things are a little hairy over here. Oh I should write a little something for Luci too. Luci- Okay so it was hard for me to think of things to say. We haven’t talked as much. I hope your having a good visit. Get your head out of the books every now and then! I love you both! -Roddy Dad, don’t let Jonn see this but is he getting along with Mishka okay? Nobody’s got stabbed or set on fire or anything? I’d hate it if that happened. Well, I hope you’re enjoying your vacation. I miss seeing you around but you deserve a break. Tell Uncle Leigh and Grandma hi for me too! Or wait I could write notes to them too! Grandma- Hi! It’s Roddy! It occurs to me I’m not sure what else to write. Oh I know- it’d be neat if you could come to the castle for a visit sometime! We have this nice moat and there’s a nice little pond we can splash around in out the backside. Uncle Leigh- Hi! Hey you know that whittling thing you do? I tried that. And then I stabbed myself and decided I didn’t want to. But I tried it! Your invited to the castle too by the way. Maybe I’ll see you soon! Not sure what else to write now. Guess I’ll call this done. —Love you! Roddy Category:Muse Category:Vignettes Category:Roddy